User blog:ShaunoftheRed/ERBF: Seth Macfarlane vs Matt Groening
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! SETH MACFARLANE VS MATT GROENING BEGIN!! Seth: Oh... I didn't hear you come in. Suppose you're here to take a swing at the comedy kingpin, You really gotta be kiddin' me if you're up for a fight Ah well then, open the curtains, we're putting on a show tonight! If Family Guy had been here since the Simpsons' release My networth in pennies plus those I'd have increased No matter how impressive my perservearance is, would still be less than the sum of your celebrity guest appearences, Now, don't misread me, I'm receeding from the vision that you leaded, You're the template, inspiration, and design flair that I needed, So what was this ingenious finesse from the comedy buff? Make them all yellow, and cut a finger off! It's evolution, baby, I compounded your efforts, I'm revolutionary, You can't rebound my endeavours, Hey, remember that time I beat you at your own game? That was even more awkward than the spelling of your surname, Matt: I'm looking for an idea. First name: Original. Not a pitiful criminal doing the bare minimal, Come through to Springfield if you wanna prove you're the best And I'll show you ONE way how to die in west, We all know your empire is just a device to provoke, You can't argue against it, Your show is a joke, One that doesn't make me laugh. Man, it makes me cry, No one counts themselves lucky to have seen Family Guy, I'm the greater cartoon creator, And sooner Or later, platoon animators will harpoon this hater, berate the bafoon imitator! yell "ohhh" in distance ''With our big yellow annihilator! ''yell "d'oh!" in distance ''I'm not scared, Of eventually going unaired, I made the longest running animated show, almost 30 years incase you didn't know, You started when I was at season 10, Now, go find another reason to get cancelled again. Seth: We crossed paths once but this time it's not funny, You can't convict me for only caring about money, When there was a time all there was was Simpsons merchandising, I'm not gonna lay a finger on your sellout advertising, Matt: Meh. Cut your losses, Seth. Your verses are just like your shows. A mess, You think those are acceptable flows? You're deaf, You think you're who the audience chose? bless. Seth: I'm blowing up on this battle like Bartmania! I've got more voice acting talent than Hank fucking Azaria! Meanwhile you need a whole crew to do your voices for you Peter: ''You've got very little talent, Matt. What do you even do? Trust Pete, I bring the meat to beatcha with this rhyming fleet, We'll sweep the floor with your characters. And it'll be freakin' sweet! Stewie: Unlike your show! It seems today, it's gotten sour, Don't bother with your next verse because this victory shall be ours! Matt: Nancy Cartwright Bart: Eat my Tracy Ullman shorts! Ay caramba! You're doing worse than my book reports, 20th Century bad boy! And don't you forget that, We're stomping on the ass of this Misogynist fat cat, Dan Castellaneto Homer: Hmmmmm.... plagerism... Well that's not exactly true. You see, WE don't rely on mild racism, Why you little... This show is S-M-R-T! We're much more clever! Why don't you goes out D'oh! Hank Azaria Comic Book Guy: Worst. Homage. Ever. WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Who won? Seth Macfarlane Matt Groening Category:Blog posts